Mischievous Kuroshitsuji
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Loki makes a deal with a certain demon butler to get freedom from his execution, freedom to rule over Midgard and freedom to have revenge. May become chapters and some Sebki
1. Chapter 1

**Mischievous Kuroshitsuji**

Muzzled, bound, no trial. Only punishment.

Loki was stuck here in a cage. Ready to meet his end. Odin gave the agreement to end him and Loki was dragged back to his cell. But he heard Thor yell at his father for how unfair this was. The man was still sentimental?

_'So this is the ending of the great king...?' _He thought to himself. His eyes saddened. Death. Death of a immortal god. He remembered that moment when Thor was in the cage. The mortals think us immortal. Shall we test that?

Were they? No. They can die. Centuries old and Loki was going to die. From what? Thor? Odin? All the gods having their go and torturing him.

He now was saddened and scared more then he ever had been in the abyss. Even with the Chitauri truce with them or not. They had threatened him and him being an Asgardian. They could torture him more than ever before. Loki knew enough pain. He was sure the Chitauri are dead already thanks to the strange mortal Tony Stark that managed to not fall under the spell of his scepter.

_'He offered me a drink to.. like I was a friend..' _He thought. He smiles sadly. He wonder what would've happened if he accepted the drink before the war. But where was Loki now? In a cell. Awaiting death that may be slow and painful.

But he wanted to be king. Longed for it. How he wanted to rule over something. He wanted to rule the humans. They needed to be free from freedom. He was bound. No magic to use. The bounds kept him magicless. Was that even a word? He shook his head. He wanted to be a ruler and rule the mortals. But mostly to get out of this place. Out of his fate and death.

"You wish to escape. What would you give to be able to escape from here?"

The voice. A voice talked to the god. He looked around. No one was here. He was alone. Was he going mad?

"Do you wish to get out of here? What would you give?"

What would Loki give? Anything. Anything! The god was willing to give up anything. He was muzzled and couldn't say. Couldn't lie. _'Anything!'_ His mind screamed. It was like the voice heard it though.

"Would you give up your soul for freedom and your will to rule and gain revenge?"

Gods did have souls? He believed they were just great beings. Wait. Revenge? Yes. The Trickster also thirsted for that. He wanted Odin dead and gone and his brother Thor. What was a soul anyway? A weak little thing that Loki could do without. That was what a soul was to the God of Mischief.

He nodded and the voice seemed to have a smile in it.

"We need to make a contract. Are you willing to do this? If so. Heaven's gates will be lost to you forever."

Heaven? Loki wanted to laugh. Valhalla would never be open to him anyway. No one would want him there anyway. He nods his head._ 'I am willing... just do it. Free me.' _His mind spoke and once again the voice heard it.

"You must be marked. So you may never escape and be bound to me until the day I swallow your soul. Where shall I make you?"

Marked? Loki wanted to laugh again. Being marked like prey so the hunters could find him wherever he went or hid. It was like the Chitauri again. But at least this voice wasn't as threatening. Maybe it was just Loki going insane.

_'Just anywhere where none can see.'_

"Very well.. freedom is yours. For now at least."

A clawed arm reached from the shadows that had formed around him and grabbed his neck. It was painful and Loki felt like he was choking. Trying to breathe until he only saw blurs shadows and darkness.

When he woke up he was in a mansion that was his own. Almost like home but in Midgard and there sitting on the bed (he was in a bed?) was a man with black hair and red-brown eyes. "So you are awake master?"

Master? Loki had no chains, nor a muzzle to silence him like he was a bad dog about to be beaten to death for doing something bad. He smirks. "It is like only now do I feel like I fully awakened.. free from trials. I would love to see the look on my stupid half-brother's face when he discovers I have escaped. The great Loki escaping..."

A small laugh came from the man. Loki noticed he looked like a butler. Loki's own cloths were the same Asgardian cloths he had worn. He will always be of Asgard after all. Not of Jotunheim. "Now. Let us change the world, shall we... hmm what may your name be? I cannot name you. I am not great at naming things."

The demon butler knew that Loki knew he was the one that saved him. And already he knew that Loki would try his best to trick his way out of the contract. The demon looks at the mark that was hidden by the Asgardian's dark hair. "My last master had called me Sebastian. Does that help, master?"

"Hmm. Last master. Well I shall call you Sebastian. I am Loki of Asgard and I will make the world kneel before me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Okay at first I believed that this was just some one shot and no one would like it and I'm so happily surprised many loved it and even subscribed to this story. I hope this chapter is just as good! Enjoy and now onto chapter two~

* * *

The home was of that of a mansion. Many rooms, bathrooms, stairs and doors. He had to take a glance out the window that had the curtains pulled open. It was morning it seemed according to the light and he still believed this to be some kind of great dream and that he'd wake up to the trial of death once again. He would wake up and see Thor stupidly try to stop Odin from finishing Loki off and send him deep into Helheim or what ever punishment.

He could still hear Thor try to convince Odin that he was mind controlled which he felt like he was. When he and Thor had battled on Stark Tower he could see what was happening. It was wrong but he had to rule. Wanted it. Longed for it. Ruling humans.. those broken little things that would kneel before him. He knew he could rule them. He then thought of the tortures Thanos had put him through. That shattered him again and again. How could any have known much less believe him.

Yet here he was. Midgard. England he had believed that butler called it. He wanted to rule still.. Sebastian had a smirk of that but Loki wanted to rule.. Even if for a little while and then he would let that demon do what ever he wished with his soul. He had been through to many tortures to care how painful it was.

"Funny how he would make a contract with a God. Trickster or not." That voice. He knew it all to well. He turns his head and his focus set on a child. A mere child that dared talk to him like he was somebody. But Loki wasn't dumb. He called this brat a child but he could sense right when he saw him that he wasn't. The boy wore a strange eye patch over his right eye. Loki didn't ask why but was curious still.

"Leave me be Ciel. I am not in the mood." Loki was still interested that this boy finally had talked to him after about a week of living here. This home was once his after all according to Sebastian which made the Liesmith a guest. "Why do you wish to talk to me now when I think we both know you do not like me."

"Oh no you've got me wrong. I'm still trying to get over the fact that Sebastian would go so far as to make contract with a god"

Loki shrugs his shoulders. "He had chosen to save me. Perhaps he does that with all his prey. Or it is that my soul is to be a once in a demon's lifetime treat.. do you want a taste? Would he share it with you or is he going to be greedy I wonder?" He sits up and takes a look at his suit that was hanging there ready for him. Human suits.. He had his Asgardian clothing stashed away while his helmet and armor lay on the chair. They were made to protect but they would most likely be worth a lot in Midgard but so far no man lived long after they touched it or attempted to snatch it away. "I am a little curious of you though and who you are but you can tell me when you wish to. I shall not pressure you but while you're here I am guessing Sebastian is making some tea?"

Ciel was a small boy and Loki still was very curious why he was a demon and once owned this mansion. Phantomhive Manor. A place where Loki got lost in the first few nights when he couldn't sleep. He still had trouble thanks to the nightmares and the fact that Asgardians don't sleep as much as humans so he wanders around the manor when his mind was full of things that shouldn't bother him.

He could smell the earl gray tea before it came in. "Ah so you're awake master?" He asked which still made Loki look down. A demon calling a god master. That must happen once in a blue moon. Here in England they had queens and kings which was a little new to him where in America they were more unruly and greedy. At least here it was nice in it's own way. All places must be nice in their own way and the earl tea was quite a nice tea to taste to the God's tongue.

Today was to be a day where he had to become a human that had some authority. He already heard the rumors on the streets which confused him. He was to be a descendant of the Phantomhives. He was being put in charge of things he found ridiculous. Well he couldn't help it so he just had to accept it.

Loki Phantomhive. Descendant of Ciel Phantomhive. Came to the old run down manor and rebuilt it to it's former glory. Agreed to restart Funtom Company and make it greater then it ever was before. All of which Loki had no idea what to do first. This was impossible. Company? Phantomhive? So much for getting the authority he wanted. He didn't have his scepter that controlled others so he was at a loss for now. Sebastian's explaining didn't help either. Thank Valhalla for tea though. "Whoever made tea is a smart mortal."

He got publicity though he wished he didn't due to The Avengers coming to take him down again. The last thing he wanted was them to come and cause some scene. The last thing he wanted was England seeing who he was and get damage from it. Well he shouldn't care and what does some mortals lives have to do with him? He was meant to rule and many perish for someone to rule.

Sebastian helped to dress him, the fingers touching his body even despite him wearing gloves were warm. It was nice for some reason almost like he needs a gentle touch sometimes. His suit fit nice on him and his hair was more combed and better taken care of then last he was on Midgard. His hair had no oil in it thanks to the nice bath he was given last night. He seemed to have also gotten back to his more healthy weight. Which in Midgard is shocking while on Asgard it's normal though Loki would still weigh less then Thor. Five hundred and twenty five pounds was how much he really weighed and he sure doesn't show it and his steps were almost that of a cat sneaking up on prey.

Loki's strength was also amazing. Gods were the impossible he guessed. But hearing someone weighing only one hundred something pounds shocks him as well. Here he was Loki: The god of mischief and madness and yet people did speak to him. Humans here liked him and he had to admit that he liked the humans that prayed to him. Asgardians were around to anyone that wished to speak with them. The world has changed so much.

Last Loki was here it was Viking Era and they welcomed Thor and Loki into their house happily and they all drank and ate. Good times those were but Loki was also regarded still as someone a little evil due to all the mischief he caused. It was just a bit of fun.

Sebastian travelled with him along with Ciel where they convinced everyone that Ciel was his little brother. He still was annoyed by that. The only brothers he had known to him were Helblindi and Byleistr and they were in Jotunheim. Which he still disliked due to him always remembering what he really is.

Sebastian knew enough about him as if he looked into Loki's soul already. Or perhaps the bond is what made him somehow know. Today they reopen Fundom Company. Today was a new age. Loki would spend all day helping out. Funtom was starting to lack a year after Ciel left and went out of business and here they were many years later in the year of two thousand thirteen. Reopened and taken care of. Also magic helped with that to. Instead of mischief that many said he could only do Loki helped with any flaws without anyone's knowledge.

Sebastian helped along with Ciel who looked very relunctant to. Spoiled child indeed.

Loki was hard at work trying to not write in runes and use english letters. Why must mortal writing be so complicated?! He set the paperwork on fire twice due to frustation. Thank gods for making copies from memory. Midgardian food was strange to him as well. Sebastian always insists to feed him so in the end he can't say no and eats. At least it was better then what the guards had given him rare as it was. Though he eats fancier then other Asgardians some would think he could eat about three cows and still have room for more.

Humans really were confusing.. Well at least the Funtom Company was thriving without to much trouble. He noticed Ciel looking at him in the door way from the corner of his eye but when he looked Ciel was gone. "..." He finally laughs softly. "I think he may be curious about me as well.." Or was it something else entirely?


End file.
